1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a lever type connector.
2. Related Art
JP 2014-207169 A discloses a lever type connector provided with a housing which can be fitted with an opposite housing, a U-shape lever rotatably attached to the housing and formed to fit the opposite housing with the housing by rotation of the U-shape lever, a shaft arranged to be protruded from both side surfaces of the housing, and shaft receiving portions formed on each of a pair of the side plates arranged on each of the side surfaces of the housing of the lever, each of the shaft receiving portion formed as a hole portion into which the shaft is inserted.
In the lever type connector, a pair of drop-off prevention pieces formed as a protrusion is arranged at a distal end of the shaft and a drop-off prevention piece receiving portion formed as an insertion portion is arranged on the shaft receiving portion at a part corresponding to a pair of the drop-off prevention pieces.
In the lever type connector, an engagement piece of the shaft is positioned to be matched with the drop-off prevention piece receiving portion of the shaft receiving portion so that the pair of side plates of the lever is allowed to be opened to perform attaching of the lever to the housing or detaching of the lever from the housing.